A Choice
by consolador
Summary: When the depressed Harry Potter meets two Slytherins that seems interested in him, he doesn't know what he wants more; the freedom he was trying to seek, or them.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When the depressed Harry Potter meet two Slytherins that seems interested in him, he doesn't know what he wants more; the freedom he was trying to seek, or them.

 **Pairings:** DracoMalfoy/HarryPotter/BlaiseZabini

 **Warnings:** OOC – Slash.

* * *

As Harry Potter stared at himself in the mirror, he kept repeating the same words over and over again, "I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free."

The world was just a pile of pieces of shit that was trying to suffocate him. He hated life. He hated people. He hated objects. He hated animals. He hated plants. And he hated himself so so very much. He wished he could disappear forever. Yes, sure he didn't want to live, but at the same time he didn't want to die either. Death was horrible, and life was unbearable. It was unfair, so unfair for him to being born without his consent. He should have been given a choice.

A choice.

It was something that he craved. He wanted a choice over his life. He wanted to be completely free. Knowing life, he knew that no one was truly free. He wished to at least have control over his life. Control would allow him choices, and choices would pull him closer to being free.

"Mate, you okay?" Ron's voice invaded his hearing range.

"What? Oh, yes, sure," he answered, forcing himself to look away from the mirror. "What do we have now?"

"Snape."

The name alone was enough to make all those present groan in displeasure. Even if one of them liked potions at some point, it immediately turned to dislike once they met the man. Snape was obviously very hard on them, and he favored his House. It was a known fact for everyone.

"BREAKFAST!" exclaimed Seamus as he ran out with Dean trailing behind him.

"Come on," Hermione said, pressuring them. "We should get going already. We don't want to miss breakfast, and we most definitely _do not_ want to be late for class."

Clutching his books, Harry moved behind Ron and Hermione until they made their way to the Great Hall and their table. Sitting down, Harry poured himself a glass of cold water. With shaky hands, he started drinking. The last thing he wanted to do was to be dehydrated.

He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and watched Cedric laughing at something his friend said. He wished he could be like Cedric. Cedric was confident, playful, smart, outgoing, and loved. Man, he really was jealous of the boy.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him.

"Yes?" he raised both his eyebrows, since he couldn't raise just one. It was impossible for him. He tried so hard in the past to raise only one, but it never worked.

"Did you do your homework," scolded Hermione. "We have to deliver it by the end of the fourth period."

While Hermione kept talking to him, his attention settled on the ceiling. It was an intriguing sight. Magic was truly a wander to the eye. It screamed beauty, but Harry somehow couldn't see the beauty of it at all.

* * *

On the other side of the hall, Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he watched Potter. It was too obvious that the boy lost too much weight. Was he not eating well? Well… that was obvious. Why hasn't anyone commented on it and took a notice, he would never know. The dark circles under the other boy's eyes were growing darker and darker every day. The Mudblood-lover probably deserved whatever was happening to him anyway.

"Staring again, I see."

He glanced at his best friend and lover, Blaise Zabini, and smiled warmly.

"I'm most definitely not staring at him," said Draco. "Why would I stare at anyone else but you?"

"You sneaky little thing," replied his lover in amusement.

Draco moved his hand under the table to hold Zabini's hand into his. He loved how Blaise's hand was always cold. He loved the feeling that Blaise gave him every time they would stare at each other or touch. Blaise gave him the knowledge that he was loved and for that, he loved him more each day.

"How about we skip the first period?" teased Draco as he licked his lips.

"And face the wrath of your godfather? I'd rather not," snorted Blaise.

Draco laughed and his attention fell once again on Potter. He didn't know when his obsession with watching the teen started. Maybe it was the first time they met, or maybe it was when the other boy looked at him with intense, hateful eyes, or maybe it was when he along with his lover admitted to each other that they wanted Potter.

Glancing at his lover, Draco found the other boy staring at the Gryffindor as well. He would never understand how he and Blaise became partners. Both of them learned that they loved the thrill of dominance. It was a constant battle between the two. Every time they would get together, they would fight over who would top the other. Granted, Blaise did win most of the times, but there was no way in hell that Draco could just give up like that.

"He does have sweet lips," admitted Draco but didn't receive any answer from his lover.

Blaise Zabini was concerned. He might not like or even care about Potter, but he still was the fantasy that he and Draco were fixated on. They would always imagine him in lewd positions while they jerked each other off. They loved to picture his perfect lips on their bodies. They wanted to hear him beg and scream their names while crying out loud with tears streaming from his beautiful eyes.

Groaning, Blaise decided that it was time for him to leave the great hall, not trusting himself to devour the boy with his eyes.

"c'mon, baby," said Blaise as he grabbed Draco's arm's to get him up.

"What? No, Blaise. I didn't finish my breakfast yet," whined Draco.

"You ate three plates already."

Draco pouted in defeat and followed his boyfriend. Well, he didn't have a choice anyway as Blaise's hand was clutching his arm and pulling him along.

* * *

Harry Potter found himself walking toward his first class by himself, since his two best friends have decided to spend more time at the Great Hall. He didn't expect Hermione to keep eating instead of rushing toward the classroom. Ron, sure, he wasn't really keen to face Professor Snape.

"Oh, look," a voice he knew very well taunted him suddenly. "The Golden Boy. Where's your bodyguard and mudblood? Have they finally decided that you were too much of a freak to hang out with?"

As he heard the laughter of the group of people, he picked up his speed a little while trying to ignore them. If he ignored them, they will all just disappear. He hated this. He hated them. He wanted them dead. No—he wanted himself to be dead.

He was too tired. Too tired and exhausted of being what everyone else wanted him to be. He didn't want to listen to everything they told him. He didn't want to be held down by an invisible leash. He wanted everything to end already. He wanted to wake up one day, decide to travel, and then pack his luggage and just go anywhere. He wanted to dye his hair the color he wanted at any time he wished to. Maybe it was something that anyone could do, but he could still remember the time he dyed his hair purple, and how the headmaster acted.

"On your way to the class, I hope, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape's voice made him pause.

"Yes, Sir," the moment the word Sir slipped out of his tongue, he felt as he stabbed his own self. Wasn't that a sign of _not_ being in control? Did that mean that Snape held power over him?

"POTTER!" shouted Snape, causing Harry to jump. The man scowled at him and sneered, "Stop wasting my time and run along already. Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's unfair!" whined Harry.

"Are you questioning my ability to teach, Potter?" smirked the man. "Another 10 points for talking back."

Harry didn't even know why he bothered with Snape of all people. The man was just unreasonable. When did he question his teaching abilities? The jerk just wanted to take points from his house.

Gritting his teeth, Harry apologized and hurried away from the hateful man.

Later that day, he found himself slipping out of the school at night, only to be in a motel room with a stranger man.

"What would you like then?" the young man asked him, almost eager if it wasn't for his eyes that showed Harry that he didn't mean what his demeanor showed.

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He was afraid, scared, and terrified. This was it. He would finally say it to someone.

The man moved toward him slowly, sensing his nervousness. "It's alright," whispered the man in his ears. "Just tell me what you _need_. I _will_ make you better. Or perhaps you want _me_ to lead?"

"I- I want you to lay on the bed next to me as I sleep and cry and never touch me or say anything at all. Your money would be given to you in the morning," said Harry in one breath.

The man's eyes widened at the admission. Was this guy serious? He have received many strange and weird requests before, but he never received such thing. What was the boy playing at? He was ready to get out of the room already if it wasn't for the pathetic look that was planted on the boy's face.

The boy was looking at the ground while biting his trembling lower lip. He could see the blood dripping from those lips. He couldn't ignore such look. It was just so…. Pathetic.

"Very well," the man sighed.

That night, Harry cried himself throughout the whole night without taking a break. He was finally allowed to cry. He thought about his life and all that happened to him. He thought about his father and mother; his aunt, uncle, and cousin; his two best friends; his teachers; the bullies; himself; himself; himself. He felt guilty over everything. It was all _his_ fault. If he wasn't useless maybe he wouldn't feel this way. It wasn't like his life sucked. There were many lives far worse than his, but by the end of every day, all he could think about was his own life, and not those who had it worse.

Having a stranger next to him was comforting. He didn't know the man, and the man wouldn't ask any question in return. He would cry his eyes out this day without caring who would judge him for it. Crying was such a lonely act, and he didn't want to be lonely. He wanted to cry and cry and cry but he also wanted someone to be there with him. He wanted to pretend that this person cared about him; that this person treasured and loved him; that this person would eventually hug him tight and never leave his side.

The man in return was being tortured by all the crying, sniffling, and hiccuping. He couldn't believe that someone would cry this much. What was so bad in this kid's life to make him this sad? He laid all night staring at the ceiling, while hearing the cries.

When the tears started to dry on his cheeks, Harry knew that it was time to return to the school. The last thing he wanted to happen was for him to be discovered sneaking in and out of the old castle. With one look at the man's eyes that stared at him, he put an envelope on the bed and exited the room.

Apparating to the dungeons, it was too dark and quiet. He felt a shiver running through him as the cold attacked his skin and bones. He hugged himself and tip-toed slowly, hoping that no one would catch him; especially Professor Snape.

He sighed in relief at the thought of him nearing the end of the corridor. Suddenly he felt his leg being kicked hard and he let out a yelp. Once he fell on the ground, he found himself being kicked on his legs, arms, stomach, and face.

Fear and pain gripped his insides. Why wasn't he attacking back? Why wasn't he fighting for his life? He couldn't- he just couldn't do anything as the fear and pain froze him in his place. Was he going to die? No… he didn't want to die yet. Wait, why was he suddenly denying death? Was he finally submitting to his broken mentality?

Every part of his body hurts. The kicking stopped, only to be replaced with punches and scratches. Pain was everywhere. He couldn't handle it anymore

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but pray for someone to help him.

* * *

When it was still lunch time, Draco sat on his seat pouting. Blaise as usual was by his side, caressing the soft skin of his hand gently.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaise in concern.

"I just can't believe that you ditched me for Pansy."

"She needed help with her project," said Blaise as he drank his juice.

"But we were supposed to work on _my_ project together!"

He heard Pansy's laughter. Glancing, he saw her marching toward them.

"Draco, are you still throwing a hissy fit over this, darling?" she taunted and sat beside him.

He glared at her. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," she said with an innocent smile.

He growled and ignored her. True, he could never hate this girl. It was like she held some power over him that made him like her ever since they were children. Pansy was one of his very first friends. When he was five years old, his father was invited to a party that was excluded to Purebloods only, and that was where children often created friendship. It wasn't appropriate for them to befriend those who were with tainted blood.

Hearing a commotion, Draco and his companions knew instantly that it was coming from the Lions' side. They were the only loud and obnoxious people in there.

Glancing at their direction, Draco's eyes searched for the black raven head, and saw him getting up from his seat and walking out. He couldn't help the disappointment that surged inside him. The only time he was able to stare at Potter was during meals. That was the only time he would be able to stare at the boy and imagine him in every position his mind would allow him to imagine.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes Blaise staring at Potter as he was leaving as well. His boyfriend had a frown on his face that Draco didn't understand.

Blaise was probably the only person he loved. His love for the other boy has even surpassed his love for his parents. Blaise was gentle, kind, strong, and very caring. He was always there for Draco, taking care of him when needed. He never complained, and never let the blond down. He was probably the only person who cared about Draco.

But thinking about Potter had Draco confused as well. He didn't just desire his body. In fact, that was only a small part of why he wanted him. Potter was simply… dare he say, adorable? Every time he would look at him, a possessive feeling would form itself in his mind, heart, and body. He wished the boy would smile more. He wanted to tease him playfully just to see him shriek with laughter. He longed for the boy to be in his arms while they slept together. He wanted Potter's attention to be completely on him.

Later, before going to bed, Draco sneaked out with his lover to have some fun. He wasn't as excited as Blaise since he was the one that had to be the bottom today, but he would do anything for his amazing boyfriend.

They locked their eyes together as they kissed while Draco was sitting on the ground with Blaise looming over him. Draco could see the intense eyes that he loved dearly staring at him in hunger.

"Damn it, Zabini!" exclaimed an annoyed Draco. "Take it slower, will you?"

"Can't," answered Blaise as he trailed kisses all over his neck, jaw, cheeks, and lips.

Draco in return pushed the other boy to the ground and sat over his chest with a smirk. Blaise narrowed his eyes and they soon found themselves fighting playfully for dominance.

"Wait," Draco said suddenly as he clutched to his chest. "Do you hear that?"

"Hn?"

"Blaise!" hissed Draco as he got away from his boyfriend. "I really am hearing some noises coming from outside.

Without waiting for his boyfriend, he dashed out of the room, leaving Blaise to growl in frustration and follow after him. They both walked slowly until they heard a sniffling sound. Holding the torch upward, Draco gasped at the sight in front of him. Every emotion inside of him suddenly screamed all at once. He thrust the torch onto Blaise's hands as he ran toward the falling figure. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Draco didn't know what to do. The worrying was going to kill him.

"Potter! Merlin, Potter!" he tried to pat the boy's cheek softly while hearing the soft cries. "Stay with me, Harry. Stay with me."

He could feel the tired green eyes staring at him in defeat before they dropped.

"Grab him. QUICK!" yelled Draco at his boyfriend. "We need to take him to the matron."

He tried to collect the boy in his arms, but his hands were shaking wildly.

All Blaise was feeling at that moment was anger. Anger that was going to blind him. He wanted to attack everyone. He didn't know where this overprotective feeling came from, but as he stared at Harry Potter's unconscious body, he allowed the rage to take control over him. And before thinking, he pointed his wand at random direction and shouted all the spells he could remember.

* * *

I honestly don't know what came over me to write this story. If you find any mistakes, please tell me. I'm trying to improve my English, and any note would be appreciated.

 **EDIT: I fixed some mistakes, and would probably do so again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When the depressed Harry Potter meet two Slytherins that seems interested in him, he doesn't know what he wants more; the freedom he was trying to seek, or them.

 **Pairings:** DracoMalfoy/HarryPotter/BlaiseZabini

 **Warnings:** OOC – Slash.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was going to have a panic attack. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Blaise, the love of his life, was so enraged and was attacking every corner of the corridor except their way. It was a surprise to him that Blaise actually remembered where they were. On the other hand, Potter was losing consciousness and coming out of it for a second before losing it again over and over. Draco has never been conflicted like this in his whole life. He wanted to calm Blaise down, but at the same time he couldn't leave Potter like this.

Determined on what he must do, he cast a levitation spell carefully on the boy, stood up, and turned to Blaise. He hurried toward him and touched his shoulder, which turned out to be a bad move from him.

Blaise turned sharply so fast and pointed his wand at him with a furious look on his face. When he saw that it was Draco, his eyes widened in shock and he lowered the wand quickly.

"Draco, I…" his speech was abandoned once he saw Potter floating. He took the small, abused body and held him as he and Draco ran toward the hospital wing. He just hoped that Potter would be alright.

He didn't know why he was worried about the boy. Sure, Draco seemed interested in him in many ways, but Blaise has never really cared about him more than the few times they fantasized about him. Holding the unconscious body closer to him, he vowed to protect Potter. It didn't matter what he was feeling, and understanding them wasn't as important as getting the boy to safety before it was too late.

Reaching the hospital wing, a woman they didn't know looked at them from the paper she was reading, only for her eye to widen at the sight in front of her.

"Put him on the bed!" she instructed them as she ran toward the bed quickly. Once Potter was placed on the bed, Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of Draco, startling him.

"Out! Out, now," she shouted at the two Slytherins. "Call the Headmaster at once."

Draco stared in shock at Potter and refused to leave his ground. How could a nobody like her order him around? He was definitely _not_ going to leave Potter alone with these people while he was so defenseless and injured. But when Blaise tugged at his sleeve and started pulling him out with it, he knew that their presence would only distract them from healing Potter. Besides, someone was going to pay for what they did.

Seething in rage, Draco made his way to the headmaster's office, not sure if the man was still there. Clenching his fists tightly, he felt his nails digging through his flesh. Sure, it wasn't the first time for him to see someone hurt badly, but this was _Potter_. He vowed to find whoever was responsible for this incident and make them pay.

When a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Blaise looking at him. He patted Draco's shoulder before running off ahead to call the headmaster. Draco shook his head and ran after his best friend and lover. That was not the time to think of what he would do. The priority was to make sure that Potter would be safe.

Once they reached their destination, they gasped as the door opened before they could even knock, and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Bad news, I presume?" he hummed as he walked away calmly, leaving two confused students behind.

"Sir?" called Draco as he walked along the headmaster.

"Yes, young Malfoy?"

"Sir, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?" shouted Draco in frustration. "POTTER IS ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK CONCERNED? WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS…."

He suddenly felt his throat dry up and couldn't form any other word. He was beyond worried. He was terrified. What if something happened to Potter? He would never forgive himself. For months, he had noticed the change in Potter. The weight loss, the dark eyes, and the isolation from people. He should have done something. He should have at least pointed it to one of the professors.

Glancing at Blaise, he saw the boy's frown.

"You two should head to your dormitory, my boys," said Dumbledore.

Draco cringed in disgust. Headmaster Dumbledore was one of the people he hated. The man was just too creepy. It was as if he could read other people's thoughts.

"Sorry but we can't do that, sir," replied Draco. "We would like to make sure that Potter is alright. He might be a Gryffindor, but he's hurt badly and I don't think we can rest until we know for sure that he's not in danger anymore."

They reached the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey casting spells at the sleeping Potter, while another woman bandaging his right arm.

"How bad is it?" asked Dumbledore, in a slightly panicked voice over seeing the boy's condition.

"I think we should speak in private, sir," said Madam Pomfrey, not looking at any of them. "Lorena, please make sure that he sleeps for the whole night. If he wakes up, give him a dosage of the blue bottle. If anything happens, I want you to tell me right away."

"I understand," the other woman said and bowed slightly while Dumbledore took his leave with Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Lorena?" called Draco. "Can you tell us of Potter's condition?"

"I'm sorry, young man, but this is confidential."

"Can you at least tell us if he's going to be alright?" asked Draco in concern.

"Don't worry too much about your friend," she told him, going back to the table she was working over before. "He's a strong one. He'll survive for sure. You just have to look out for your friend from now on, right? And I'm sure whoever responsible for this would get their punishment."

Oh they would get their punishment alright. Draco was sure he wouldn't be able to actually wait for the school to punish them. This situation was far beyond bullying and teasing. This was a crime, and he would be sure to tell his father about it. He might be a bit coward when it comes to fights and confrontations, but his father's influence would avenge Potter as it avenged him many times.

"May I stay with him for the night?" asked Draco once his eyes fell on the sleeping teen. "I promise I won't bother anyone or touch anything. I just want to make sure that he won't be bothered."

When Lorena glanced at him, he felt as if she was inspecting him somehow. With a sign, she nodded her head.

"Your friend leaves," she stated before going back to her papers, ignoring them.

"Blaise?" whispered Draco.

"Don't worry, love," said Blaise as he took Draco's hand and kissed it gently. "I have something to do anyway."

"Like what?" asked Draco in concern. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I can't handle it right now, Blaise. Please don't do anything stupid. I just can't…. I can't handle it. Please. Just don't do anything."

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaise's hushed voice seemed too loud for him when the other one stood near him and started running his hand in Draco's hair. "Calm down," he said as he kissed his forehead. "Nothing is going to happen. You're going to stay here with Potter, and ensure that no one would be able to harm him. I know I can count on you. You're strong, love. You will survive this."

"I love you, you know that?" declared Draco as he claimed Blaise's mouth in a heated kiss.

"And I do as well," Blaise breathed heavily. Draco's domination in a kiss has always left him breathless.

"Ehm," Madam Lorena interrupted them, looking flustered.

"Right," murmured Draco, his face turning pink.

"See you in the morning," was the last thing Blaise said before disappearing.

Draco sat down beside Potter's bed and stared at him in a frown. Hours ago, he wouldn't even think about approaching the boy, but this incident opened his eyes to many things. He should provide his protection for the other teen and stop all the bullying. Potter even needed to be forced to eat and sleep. It was as if the boy was suicidal. One thing he discovered from all this mess was that he might have feelings for him. He didn't know if it was love, but it was enough to make him want to keep him safe and protected.

"You two seem close," said Madam Lorena as she sat on the chair beside him.

"Not really," he answered truthfully. "We never really spoke together before."

"I meant you and the boy that just left," she chuckled. "But it seems that this poor thing is precious to you as well? I can see it in your eyes that you care about him."

"It's just the assault," he whispered. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. He might be a Gryffindor, but what happened to him is cruel. No one has the right to do such thing for someone else. Not even…. Not even if they were mudbloods."

She raised her eyebrow at that and went back to work without any word. Maybe it was because of his use of the word mudblood? Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop saying it because some blood traitor thought it was inappropriate.

"HARRY!"

Jumping from the loud voice, Draco turned to see Granger and Weasley running toward them.

They ignored him completely and surrounded the bed while staring at the sick boy.

"Harry. Oh Merlin!" breathed Weasley. "We were so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

"Are you dumb? Can't you see that he's asleep?" scowled Hermione.

Draco thought that it was hilarious for the mudblood to shut Weasley up. He could never understand why Potter bothered with these two anyway. Weasley came from a bloodline full of traitors, and not to mention the rough life they had because of their laziness which caused their money to run out. Granger… well, he wasn't even going to try and justify this one. She was simply a filthy, disgusting mudblood.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Weasley as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Draco.

Draco glared back and sneered at him. "I didn't do anything, Weaslbee," he said. "I hate to admit it, but your mudblood girlfriend here is right; you _are_ dumb."

"What did you just say?" Weasley's loud voice led to a stirring from one of the patients and a displeased moan.

"Shhhhhhh," Madam Loren shushed him angrily.

"Can you two stop bickering for a moment?" asked Grander, and Draco was honestly impressed at how she was trying to handle the situation and ignoring the word he called her. "Malfoy, tell us what happened."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," he sneered at her. "Maybe I will change my mind if you beg nicely."

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Weasley seethed in rage.

"Shut it, Weasley," Draco said calmly while playing with his fingers. "You shouldn't interrupt your superiors. And as much as I loath to admit it, this little mudblood here is better than you."

The next thing Draco knew, he was being lunged at by Weasley. Typical. The Muggle-loving fool obviously preferred to fight his battles as those rats that couldn't perform magic.

When he felt a punch lands on his nose, he drew his hand back to punch the Gryffindor, only to be pushed away by a magic shield along with Weasley.

"That's it!" yelled Madam Lorena. "Both of you will get in serious trouble if you don't stop this nonsense. Young Weasley, I'll be sure to tell Professor McGonagall of the way her student behaved today. Not only you barged in here after curfew, but you also disturbed the patients and on top of that used violence. And you Miss Granger, I would speak with the professor of you breaking the curfew as well. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape would be informed of this incident. Rest assure that the three of you would get the punishments you all deserve."

The three of them gaped at her. They couldn't believe that they got in trouble already. Draco hated those silly Gryffindors. It was obviously their fault that he got in trouble.

"Off you go, you two," she shooed Weasley and Granger. "You, Mr. Malfoy, need to sit on the chair over there so that I could fix that nose of yours."

With one last scowl from Madam Lorena to Weasley, he and his friend scurried out.

Draco sulked as he was treated. It was a shame really for the woman to treat him without magic. He loved it when magic was used in every situation. It was a beautiful sight. He kept stealing glances at the sleeping Potter, and Madam Lorena would turn his head to face her sharply every time. The woman was obviously still angry at him because of the stunt he pulled with Weasley. He didn't blame her at all.

"Now I know since you misbehaved I should send you to your dormitory, but I will forgive you this time since you're obviously still worried about your friend," she said as she wiped the blood off his nose. "How come you're a friend with a Gryffindor? I heard that the Slytherins and Grryfindors these year aren't in good terms. I still remember my years in school. The Houses were all friendly. It's a shame really; what happened between them."

He rolled his eyes without saying anything. This lady sure loved to talk too much. After treating him, he was sent to the bed beside Potter, but he sat on the chair beside Potter's bed anyway.

* * *

The first thing he felt were warm hands on his own. For the first time since forever, he felt safe with this warmness. He wished whoever hands these were, that they would stay tangled with his own forever. His muscles were stiffened but the pain wasn't unbearable. He had worse, that was for sure.

He imagined various people to be in the place of these hands. Maybe it was his aunt. Well, that was impossible. What if it was Hermione? Or even Ron? No, Hermione's hands were rough, and Ron would never hold his hands like that. Dumbledore's face appeared in his mind and he shuddered at that. As if he wanted an old man that was fascinated with children and spent much time with them, to go anywhere near him.

Fluttering his eyes open, he had to adjust them to the bright light that surrounded his vision. It was too much. Once his eyes settled and he could finally open them without them being hurt, he turned his attention to the person that was holding his hand.

His eyes went wide in alarm as he saw the white-blond hair that belonged to Malfoy who was resting his head on the bed while sleeping. He tried to move his hands, but that only led to Malfoy holding his hand tighter, moaning as his brows frowned.

Harry stilled and kept staring at the sleeping boy. He couldn't help but admire him. Draco Malfoy has always been an interesting person. There were few things that interested Harry, and Malfoy was one of them. He could never truly understand the boy. He looked and acted mean to people, and yet his gaze was always soft. His eyes were so expressive which made his emotions known despite what his mouth said. His mouth was full of lies and venomous words that scared everyone off. Harry may be one of the people that never crossed his path with Malfoy, but he knew that he would never survive the other teen's tongue.

"Blaise," mumbled Malfoy in his sleep.

Harry suddenly remembered everything that happened to him. Oh, how he wished he died because of that incident already. Why was fate so cruel to him to allow him to live days that he didn't want to?

Looking at the big clock that was hanging on the wall, he saw that it was six in the morning. That meant he had one more hour before everyone woke up. The school's doors were all opened; like the Great Hall and the Hospital Wing, but there was no footsteps to be heard in anywhere in the castle. It was very quiet, almost peaceful. He enjoyed that. It was as if he was the only alive person. The only thing that reminded him of others was the hand that was connected to his.

As he looked at Malfoy, he had a feeling that he never knew existed before. It was painful and yet sweet. Just having someone beside him, caring for him, and being concerned for him was a new experience for him. Was Malfoy sitting there the whole night? Was he the one that brought him here? And did he really care about him, or has he made a mistake?

When the blond teen started stirring, Harry stiffened in his place and didn't dare to do anything but breathe.

Cold grey eyes fluttered open sleepily and were full of confusion for couple of seconds, before they focused on Harry. Malfoy's eyes seemed confused, then changed onto worry, and then settled with happiness.

"You're awake!" stated Malfoy excitedly. "How are you feeling? Are you in any kind of pain? Do you need me to call someone? You really scared me last night, you know that?"

Harry's eyes went wide, overwhelmed by all the questions he was receiving, without being given the chance for him to answer any. He never interacted with Malfoy before and thought that the boy would be a demanding spoiled brat, but this Malfoy seemed… sweet. He was different than what Harry imagined him to be. Somehow, he felt safe and happy being next to him. He didn't know why the Slytherin had this effect on him, but it was nice and welcoming.

Malfoy's calculated gaze made him squirm uneasily. He felt his cheeks heat up and was sure that they were red. It was a first for him; feeling shy.

Hearing a chuckle, he watched as Malfoy smiled and started rubbing his hand softly, caressing the back of his hand with his index finger.

"You're quiet adorable when you blush," said Malfoy, before scowling. "How are you feeling now?"

"G-good," Harry said in a whisper. His voice was still row and he had to cough several times to adjust his voice. "Were you here all night?"

"Of course. I can't just leave you here all alone, now, can I?" said Malfoy.

"You don't even know me," Harry's voice was lowered by every word he muttered, and looked at his lap.

"Hey now, don't say that," Malfoy held his hand. "I'm here because I want to. You have always intrigued me. I always notice you whenever you're around."

"I see that you two are getting comfortable without me," an amused voice interrupted them.

Harry and Malfoy turned to look at Blaise Zabini as he walked toward them, with a blank expression on his face.

"Blaise!" shouted Draco as he jumped at him and demanded a kiss.

Harry Potter looked at the two in envy. It was known to the whole school about the relationship they had together. How they were childhood friends, and how their relationship developed to a romantic one over the years of Hogwarts. He wished he had someone that would love him as much as these two loved each other. And to think that he actually thought that he might have a shot with Malfoy. Well, even if he did have a chance to be with him, he still won't take it. Why would he ever pull someone to his crappy life and involve them with this pitiful creation that he was?

Noticing movements, he shifted and realized that Zabini was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He was probably furious at Harry since he stole his boyfriend for the whole night. Merlin, he wish he didn't exist.

He gulped as the other teen took steps toward him. His body started to shake, and he couldn't help but tearing up. He was always scared of people. Hermione and Ron were an exception though. And maybe, just maybe Malfoy was as well. But now that Zabini was nearing him, he knew that he would get hurt.

Merlin, he didn't want to appear weak in front of others, especially these two. He couldn't help it though as his shaking increased every time Zabini took a step toward him.

He wished he could just disappear. Maybe then, people would be better off.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. They were very helpful. I will edit the mistakes in the future. LMFAO at the OMG review though. I was so engrossed with the scene that I didn't notice it even when I reviewed it lol.


End file.
